Over the years, numerous attempts have been made at providing a commercially successful cattle dehorning apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,584 granted to Cockerill on Apr. 13, 1965, relates to an animal dehorner apparatus having a reciprocating blade. In the Cockerill apparatus, the blade is hydraulically driven in both directions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,369 granted to Duff on Dec. 7, 1976, pertains to a cattle dehorning apparatus also having a reciprocating blade. In Duff, the blade is hydraulically advanced and spring returned. U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,813 granted to Hoffman on Oct. 2, 1976 relates to a cattle dehorner which is actuated by blank cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,929 granted to Nicholson on July 18, 1972, shows a dehorning apparatus which is driven by compressed gas.
Notwithstanding these and other attempts at providing a workable cattle dehorning apparatus, a need exists for further improvements in the art. Thus, due to the fact that dehorning operations are often carried out at extremely remote locations, a commercially acceptable cattle dehorner must be truly portable in nature. The dehorning apparatus also must be easily and accurately positionable relative to an animal horn to be removed, and must be constructed for reliable and safe operation. Finally, a commercially successful dehorning apparatus must be economical to purchase, while at the same time being adapted for long term, substantially maintenance free operation.
The present invention relates to a cattle dehorner which fulfills the foregoing requirements to provide significant improvements over the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a fixed blade is mounted at one end of a blade frame which is in turn supported on a hydraulic cylinder. A moving blade is slidably supported in the blade frame for reciprocation toward and away from the fixed blade. The moving blade is connected to a piston mounted within the hydraulic cylinder and responsive to hydraulic pressure to advance the moving blade towards the fixed blade. Upon completion of its stroke, the moving blade is automatically retracted under the action of a spring also contained within the hydraulic cylinder. Pressurized hydraulic fluid for advancing the moving blade is supplied from a pump which is driven by an electric motor which is in turn actuated by either 12 volt or 24 volt D.C. electric power supplied from a conventional automotive-type storage battery.